


Harry's Top Secret Journal

by strawberryfinn



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, stalker-worthy Harry, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfinn/pseuds/strawberryfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis stumbles across Harry’s Top Secret Journal. (Fanart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Top Secret Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the boys of One Direction. I also have no bad feelings towards Eleanor Calder or Taylor Swift. I don’t even ship Larry, it just seemed fitting (the original idea was to do Justin Bieber and Niall but Niall started bordering on stalkerish). I also can’t draw and I’m kind of stupid.
> 
> Inspired by mm_cocount’s NEEDS MORE SPARKLY PENS (I asked her permission!)

“What,” Louis said. “Harry, we need to talk.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
